


Sway With Me

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Sam needs a dance partner but would it really make a difference? And whats with this wind that seems to be leading her? Will she follow it or just continue to struggle?





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys I dont own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or Sway by Michael Buble or Let's Stay Together by Al Green. I would recommand checking those songs out they are awesome. Quick shout out to my betas you guys are awesome thanks for everything. Please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

A frustrated Sam Manson stormed through the door of her bedroom and threw down her backpack and her dance bag. Sam had always had a passion for dance and had taken lessons since she was three. She had taken lessons in everything and now she was undertaking a new challenge. Ballroom dance. She started taking lessons after eighth grade and now half way through freshman year she was really good and getting ready for her first competition. Despite having lessons three times a week she was still a part of her best friends Danny Fenton’s ghost fighting team. Even though she had taken dance ever since she was three she never told her best friends Tucker and Danny. She didn’t know what she would do if they found out but she couldn’t think about that now she had to practice. She had a competition coming up and she was struggling with some of the moves. She took off her jacket and stood in her dance practice outfit. Short black dance shorts and a tank top that cut low and was skin tight. 

“If only Danny could see me like this” Sam said. 

Then she realized she said that out loud. Of course she had romantic feelings for her best friend but he was to clueless to pick up on them. She popped in her dance song Sway by Michael Buble and put it on repeat, then she started dancing. She kept messing up at the same part. The part where she was supposed to bend back. “Your hair should brush my knee” she could hear her instructor saying over and over. Even in practice she kept messing up. She couldn’t go far enough or she fell over from going to far. Despite being a competitive gymnast and having practice twice a week she couldn’t get that part of the dance. She needed someone to practice with but she doubted it would make a differnce. She was about to call it quits when the temperature in her room dropped ten degrees and Sam shivered slightly. She looked over and realized her window was open. She just figured it was the wind that was cooling her room. As the song started again she started dancing and she realized the wind was dancing with her. Not just with her it was leading her. She willingly followed and for the first time that night got the part she kept messing up. As the song ended Sam went over to the radio to turn off the song and when she turned around there stood her best friend Danny Phantom and Sam yelped in surprise.

“Where did you learn to move like that?” Danny asked as he changed to Fenton.

“I’ve taken dance since I was three. This is my new thing, ballroom. Now can I ask you… where did you learn to move like that?” Sam asked. 

Danny looked down at his feet embarrassed. “I’ve taken dance and gymnastics since I was three. My mother made me at first but then I developed a passion for it and I love doing it so I kept it up and it comes in handy when fighting ghosts”. 

Sam noticed Danny was bright red and he was still looking at his feet. Sam walked over to him and put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. “Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it’s great that a guy loves dance and gymnastics just as much as me”. She pulled him in and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thanks” Danny said “but please don’t tell Tucker I’ll never hear the end of it from him”. 

“I will on one condition”.

“What’s that?” 

“You don’t tell him I dance” Sam said with a chuckle 

“Deal” Danny said as he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Nothing was said as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Dance with me?” Danny asked.

Sam nodded her head as Danny walked over to the radio and flipped through the cds and popped one in and hit play. As he walked back to her Al Green’s Let’s Stay Together filled the room. Danny grabbed Sam as they started dancing around the room. As the song faded out Danny pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the lips. As he broke the kiss he looked down at her lovingly.

“Sam will you be my dance partner?”

“Of course I will Danny”.

He smiled as he pulled her in and they shared their second kiss.

The End


End file.
